


emerging

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [62]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Emerging, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, SU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: First she didn’t exist, and then she did.





	emerging

At first, there was nothing.

 

The next, an extreme force, a blinding light and, poof, she exited the hole,  _ her _ hole, and fell down towards the ground, head first.

 

That was what it was called right? Head?

 

Somehow, she knew it, but didn’t know how.

 

After falling for a few seconds, she hit the ground, and it was the first time she ever experienced pain. Ouch, it really hurt.

 

This was pain, right?

 

And how come she never felt it before?

 

Who was she even anyway? She had been… nothing? Or?

 

Had she ever been anything other than a peridot? Had she existed?

 

Peridot!

 

That’s right, she was a peridot.

 

More like, Peridot, facet 5, cut 5xg, yeah, that’s right.

 

How did she know it?

 

She had no idea, but opened her eyes, and carefully stood up, her feet touching the hard ground of the… kindergarten… right?

 

She held her hands upwards, and it was the first time she ever saw her green skin. Yes, green. She was a gem, how had she not known that before?

 

And this kindergarten seemed, familiar?

 

Was her purpose here?

 

Wait, did she have a purpose?

 

Of course, all gems had one, she just knew it somehow.

 

As she looked around, she saw multiple identical gems to her, the only difference being where their gemstone was placed. So… that’s how she looked.

 

But, she was so tiny. Was that normal?

 

She was probably era 2.

 

Yeah, that explained it.

 

She should probably get to work.


End file.
